Miserable at Best
by Indecisively Yours
Summary: Lash didn't know he was making one of the biggest mistakes he'd ever regret in his life. LashxChrysti MY LAST SKY HIGH ONE SHOT! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**Ello puppets, me here. Sad to say, but this is my last one-shot for Sky High, for Lash and Chrysti, and for the FanFiction website. I've had this one stored for a couple of weeks now, and now's when I've gotten the chance to finish it up. Hope you like it!**

Disclaimer: Woo! Last one I'll have to write for FanFiction. RE's got a permanent disclaimer. I don't own anything except for the plot and Chrysti.

* * *

**Miserable at Best**

He walked into the halls of Sky High, but it wasn't the same as usual. He didn't feel like attacking a poor, innocent freshman for his lunch money. He didn't feel like shoving Stronghold, or one of Stronghold's friends into a locker, knowing full well of the consequences.

Lash Livingston didn't feel anything at all, except misery. He was miserable at best.

He walked directly to his locker, not noticing any of the girls trying to get his attention as hard as they could. He grabbed his binder, and then slammed the locker door closed, letting out all of his anger into that one slam.

"Dude, isn't someone supposed to be _in_ the locker before you slam it shut?" Speed Mack asked his best friend, arriving himself at that hour. Lash turned to look at him, giving him his deadliest glares ever to date.

"Fuck off," he grumbled, before sulking off in the direction of the Mad Science room.

Speed quickened his pace in order to catch up with him, stopping the sulking man with a grab of his shoulder. "Dude, it looks like you haven't slept in three days."

"I haven't," Lash said through gritted teeth, removing the hand that was placed on his shoulder. He had bags under his eyes. His usual bullying energy wasn't present, nor was that energy that made him a smartass. He just… _wasn't_.

They both proceeded to walk to the Mad Science room; for once, Lash was ecstatic that he was early to class.

"Sit," Speed instructed the boy, and he did so without complaining. "Now tell me what's up with you."

"Nothing's wrong with me. Why would you say that?" Lash asked, immediately sitting up in his chair.

"Dude, look at yourself! You haven't slept in three days, you've arrived to class _early_, and you're not wearing your stripes! Where the hell are your stripes?!" Speed burst. Lash was wearing a normal shirt, no stripes as sleeves like always. He averted his eyes to the books in front of him, not wanting to look at his best friend in the eyes.

"They're gone," he whispered. "They're gone, along with my mind," _a kicked chair_, "my sleep," _another kicked chair_, "her scent," _one more kicked chair_, "her smile… her presence… her…" and then he collapsed. He collapsed to the ground, the held back tears silently falling from his eyes. At that moment, he couldn't care less as to who saw him there, he just wanted her back. "I love her, Speed… I love her."

Speed maneuvered around him, putting the kicked chairs back to where they belonged. He crouched down to his fallen friend, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I know man, I know. But things will get better," he spoke, helping him up from the floor. Lash sat down at his seat, putting his head down on the desk.

Just then, the first bell rang, signaling students that they had five minutes to get to class. Student after student began pouring into the Mad Science room, each voice different from the previous. Then, that one special voice arrived; the one he was waiting for, and dreading at the same time.

His head perked up at the sound of her voice, finally something other than her voicemail greeting. He had called her a total of ninety times in the past three days; each time he heard her voicemail, he'd die a bit inside. The greeting was the same one she recorded when she got the cell phone, Lash remembering that day perfectly because he was there, tickling her to death as she recorded the greeting.

As she was walking to her seat, Lash noticed her outfit of the day, and was shocked at what she was wearing; a skirt. Chrystianna Cullen never wore skirts, not even if she was paid a million dollars. Okay, so maybe she would wear one then…

She sat down next to Warren, instead of her usual seat next to Lash. It hurt him so much, seeing the two of them sitting and laughing, to the point where he wanted to rip out his own heart, just to stop the pain. But now, he let his irrational side get the best of him. He grabbed his books and proceeded to the door, but not before walking right into Warren Peace.

"Watch it," Warren said. Lash simply nodded in response, causing Chrysti to turn at look at both of them.

"And just what do you think you're doing, Mr. Livingston?" Medulla asked him.

"What does it _look_ like I'm doing?" Lash replied back, leaving Medulla speechless at the doorway.

"Now there's the Lash I know," he heard Speed say as he was exiting the Mad Science room. He looked back, his brown eyes meeting Chrysti's brown ones… and he smirked.

Now the only thing left for him to decide was: where to next?

His feet lead him to the last place he thought he'd ever go to in his years at Sky High. On the contrary, this is where he led people, not literally, of course. He knocked on the door, remembering his manners.

"Yes?" the elderly voice asked in reply. Lash opened the door ever so slightly.

"Nurse Spex? It's me…"

"Lash? Oh, of course it's you. Come in, come in. There's no one here right now; you're safe." Lash entered the room carefully, as if the floor was covered in land mines.

"Do you mind if I crash here for a couple of periods; maybe even the rest of the day? I kinda haven't slept in the past three days, and Mad Science is gunna drive _me_ mad," he spoke, using his soft voice. Who knew he had one?

"Sleep. If your mother starts asking why you didn't go to any of your classes, I'll just tell her that you weren't feeling so well," Nurse Spex told the boy.

"Thanks Nana," he said, planting a kiss on his grandmother's forehead before crashing on one of the small lounge chairs.

"Just like your mother," he heard her say before drifting off to slumber.

Lash awoke a couple of hours later, school now being over. He turned to the side, only to have his face come in contact with someone else's skin. He ran his hand over the person's skin, noticing that this person was wearing a skirt, and that he was touching someone's thigh. A small smirk graced his face.

"Oh, you ass!" the voice yelled, hitting Lash in the face with something.

"Ouch!" he winced, shooting up from his position to rub his nose. "Gee thanks," he said sardonically, turning to look at the person next to him. "Chrysti…?" he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Hi Lash," she whispered, looking back at the book in her hands. He immediately shot up from the lounge chair, not believing what his eyes were showing him.

"No, no, no, no, no!! You," he said, pointing at her, "are not supposed to be here. You're not _allowed_ to be here!"

"Actually, Nurse Spex let me in. You never told me she was your nana…"

"That's 'because I don't want others to know! But that's far from the point. You are not supposed to be here! I'm trying to avoid you, and you keep appearing everywhere! You showing up everywhere I try to hide doesn't help me much!" he yelled.

"Last time I checked, I should be the one avoiding you! After what you told me Friday, I should be the one in pain, crying in the Mad Science room!"

Lash's face turned stoic. He looked at the five foot five brunette girl dead in the eyes. "H-how do you know I was crying in there?"

"One of my powers. It's been three days, or did you forget already?" she said to him. He was speechless. He wanted to yell, throw something, punch someone in the face. But at the same time, he wanted to feel her take his arms and wrap them around there as they just stood there.

"Tell me Lash," she continued. "Why was it that you wanted to break up again?"

"I already told you why. And what's it to you? You seem to have already moved on with Warren Peace," he snarled.

That angered her. She got up from the lounge chair, stormed up to Lash Livingston and slapped him. She slapped him so hard that her handprint was almost completely visible on his cheek.

"You…have no fuckin' right to say that. You were the one who left me because you wanted to see how it would feel to be with another woman. How is that going by the way? Have fun with the freeze chick? Maybe even Layla!!" she sneered, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Oh, it's all going peachy," he said sarcastically. "No, you know what? It's not peachy! It's horrible. I feel miserable without you!"

She scoffed at his reply. "You, miserable? Have you stopped to think at how _I'm_ feeling about all of this?! At how this has affected me?!" she roared in his face, storming out of the nurse's office. She couldn't stand to be in his presence anymore.

Lash quickly followed her, finding her pacing in the hallway. At that moment, his impulsive and rash behavior took over him, and he did what he did best. He ran to Chrysti, slamming her against a locker. Using one hand, he pinned her hands above her, not allowing her to go anywhere.

"Explain it to me," he growled, his eyes never breaking contact with hers.

"Fuck off, Livingston," she spat, pushing her tears back. The last thing she wanted was to cave in.

"Fine! If you won't go, then I will. These three days without you have been hell. I knew I made the biggest mistake of my life when I saw you walk away from me. I've been a miserable wreck, and I haven't slept since then…well until today. Truth is: I love you. I love you, Chrystianna," he whispered to her.

And then all of a sudden, he was kneed in the stomach by the girl right in front of him. He released his grip on her.

"That was for being an ass," she snarled at him.

But then, all of a sudden, she crashed her lips onto his; their kiss with more force than ever before.

"W-what was that for?" he asked her as they pulled apart.

"I love you too, Ass," she whispered.

Ah… the crazy things love makes one do.

**THE END**

* * *

**MY LAST SKY HIGH ONE-SHOT! REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *


End file.
